dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brian Drummond
Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian actor who is most notable as voicing the role of Vegeta in the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z and Duplicate Vegeta in the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Super. Biography Drummond was born in Salmon Arm, British Columbia. A graduate of the acclaimed Studio 58, he started out as a theater actor, but eventually found himself moving into voice acting full-time. Based out of Vancouver, British Columbia, he works with Ocean Entertainment on various animated programs. Personal life Drummond has a son (Aidan) and two daughters (Ashlyn and Brynna), who have all begun to follow in their father's footsteps as voice artists. Career Most well known for his role as Vegeta in the Ocean Group dubs of Dragon Ball Z, Drummond tends to be cast as either an impassive warrior (Andrew Waltfeld), or a kind-hearted father-figure (Reverend Malchio). Lately, he has also played the role of the cowardly Yuna Roma Seiran in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny as well as Ryuk in Death Note. He has landed prominent roles in various anime such as Renkotsu of the Band of Seven in InuYasha, and Gundam Wing as Zechs Merquise. Brian has also appeared in Da Vinci's Inquest ''in minor background roles. It was Drummond who originally voiced Vegeta's infamous "It's Over 9,000" quote. Voice roles Anime *Dragon Ball Z'' (Ocean Group dubs) - Vegeta, Pikkon, Yamu, Yajirobe, Fortuneteller Baba *''Dragon Ball Super'' (Funimation dub) - Duplicate Vegeta *''Nana'' - Yasushi "Yasu" Takagi *''Black Lagoon'' - Benny, Wentzel Ahbe *''Death Note'' - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura, Zakk Irius, Roy, Sudo *''Project ARMS'' - Hayato Shingu *''Hamtaro'' - Jingle, Hambeard *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' - Allen Schezar *''Key the Metal Idol'' - Hikaru Tsurugi *''Monster Rancher'' - Tiger of the Wind *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' - Zechs Merquise (Milliardo Peacecraft) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio, Ahmed El-Fasi *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' - Andrew Waltfeld, Reverend Malchio, Yuna Roma Seiran *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' - President Brian Stegmeyer, Dr. Joyce Moreno, Homer Katagiri, Federation President, Bring Stabity *''Ōban Star-Racers'' - Satis, Colonel Toros, Zard *''Transformers Armada'' - Blurr *''Transformers Energon'' - ShockBlast *''Transformers Cybertron'' - Jetfire, Jolt *''Zoids: New Century Zero'' - Jack Cisco, Oscar Hemeros *''Zoids: Fuzors'' - Blake *''Cardcaptor SakuraCardcaptors'' - Aiden Avalon, Mr. Terada *''InuYasha'' - Renkotsu, Juromaru, Kageromaru *''Megaman NT Warrior'' - HeatMan, SkullMan, WhaleMan, SnakeMan, MoltanicMan *''Ranma 1/2'' - Yasukichi, Joe, Shadow Ranma *''Shakugan No Shana'' - Additional voices *''Starship Operators'' - Kouki Sakakibara *''Pucca Funny Love'' - Garu *''Brain Powerd'' - Lasse Lundberg Non-anime *''Alien Racers'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' - Floyd *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' - Reggie *''Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus'' - Ferris *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' - Larkspur *''Billy the Cat'' - Billy *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' - Matau, Onewa *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' - Matau, Onewa *''Class of the Titans'' - Hermes, the Oracle, Agnon *''Dawn of War: Winter Assault'' - Vindicare Temple Assassin, Warboss Gorgutz *''Devil Kings'' - Muri, Soldiers, Commanders *''Dragon Booster'' - Kawake, Additional voices *''Hot Wheels AcceleRacers'' - Kurt Wylde *''Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race'' - Kurt Wylde *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' - Sherman Cortez, Krocomodo, Zug, Sheriff Johnson *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' - Crimson Dynamo (O'Brian) *''Krypto the Superdog'' - Streaky the Supercat *''My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade'' - Spike *''My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow'' - Spike *''My Little Pony Live: The World's Biggest Tea Party'' - Spike *''The Nutty Professor'' (2008) - Dean Von Wu *''Pucca'' - Garu *''Sonic Underground'' - Knuckles the Echidna, Additional voices *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' - Eddie Brock, Venom *''Storm Hawks'' - Carver, Gull *''Tony Hawk's Boom Boom Sabotage'' - Hamshank *''Transformers Beast Machines'' - Jetstorm *''X-Men Evolution'' - The Hunter, Julien Boudreaux *''Yakkity Yak'' - Keo Internet memes Drummond's voice acting as Vegeta has been used for several popular internet memes. During the Dragon Ball Z Episode "The Return of Goku", Drummond, as Vegeta, mistakenly shouts the line It's over 9,000! in response to Nappa's inquiry, "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" This error was due to a translation error from original Japanese version, but has since become popular enough to be used as a marketing ploy for Funimation. Other quotes, such as "My Wrath!!" and the exaggerated lines, "Do you understaaaaaand?" and "What do you know about meaningleeeeeeeeeeeeeess!?", during the Frieza Saga and Babidi Saga respectively, have also become the subject of numerous memes. Trivia * , the former voice of Sonic the Hedgehog, was originally thought to be Brian Drummond's brother, but it was confirmed that they are not related in any way. **On a related note, both actors have been the voice of Knuckles the Echidna at some point. *Brian Drummond voices Vegeta in the song Shawty's Over 9000! by BB & G-Wize Gallery External links *Brian Drummond's Fanlisting *Brian Drummond Information *Brian Drummond's IMDB Profile Drummond, Brian Category:Real people Category:FUNimation voice actors